


Redefining Normal

by kaneshon



Series: A Fated Meet [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Uzumaki Naruto, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Naruto/Sasuke, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneshon/pseuds/kaneshon
Summary: In the midst of preparing for their wedding, Naruto being pulled into coaching the high school volleyball team and Sasuke with his project, the duo haven't gotten a break to see each other in two weeks. Missing Sasuke, Naruto's omega-recessive gene acts up, urging him to nest. And for the first time in his life, he allows Sasuke to see this side of him.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: A Fated Meet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836532
Comments: 10
Kudos: 282





	Redefining Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: own nothing but the plot
> 
> A/N: I had a flash of inspiration to write this fluff (I hope it comes across as fluff) for this series. I didn't want anything too serious though but knowing me, I did just that a tad at the end there, rofl. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it! <3

The plans to marry and bond meant that there would be a lot of preparations. Naruto himself didn’t expect _this_ much of work, what with Iruka and Kakashi wanting to make sure everything went smoothly and Sasuke’s mother being completely involved and excited for it. But even with the busy preparations, that wasn’t truly an immediate thing. Having decided it would be at the end of the year; the wedding ceremony, he focused his attention back to his school. Especially with his newly assigned volleyball team. 

He scratched the back of his neck as he finished coaching his players, gesturing them to the locker room after blowing his whistle. The secretary of the volleyball club simply smiled at him, her dimples showing as she adjusted her glasses. Nodding, he ushered her to head back home now that they were done with their training for the day. Muscles aching from having stood at the sidelines for so long, he moved to grab some of the balls on the ground. While one or two of the boys from the team would help him with it, today, a foreign part of him wanted to take care of the equipment. 

It was a steady itch, one that had been subtle but growing since last week. The need to organise things a certain way and to just be in charge of the homemaking tasks. Grabbing the few balls, one in each arm, he moved to the basket where the rest of the ball were contained. Tossing them in there, the itch within him sated. Just a tad. As he finally finished with his task and made sure the court lights were off, the door behind him closed and locked, he took in a deep breath. The yellowing sky was beautiful and it eased the stress that had been building in him. 

While he loved the opportunity to coach the high school team, he just didn’t like the stress that came with it. Slapping his chest, he took in another deep breath. He wasn’t a quitter though. He would make sure his team was cared for and get that victory he knew they could. Smiling a little, he was startled out of his thoughts when his phone chimed from his jersey pockets. Pulling it out, his smile dimmed when it was message from Sasuke. The very message he didn’t want to read on his screen. 

_‘Will be late tonight too. Got caught up with the project again.’_

Another late night. Another night he wouldn’t get to see the Alpha until he had well gone to bed. Another day where he would have to wake up earlier than Sasuke, kiss him quickly and leave. Thinning his lips, he shoved his phone into his pockets, sighing. The itch from before started to grow again, taking over every inch of him. When he reached the nearby bus station, it was then realisation dawned on him. Sitting at the empty benches of the bus station, nothing but the quiet to accompany him, the itch transformed into a certain, specific need. The need to find the softest thing he had and hug it tight against his chest. Preferring if it smelt like his Alpha. 

Reaching to touch his neck, he frowned. 

Nesting. He wanted to nest. 

Having a recessive Omega gene within him, one that had been mostly dormant and forced him into a Beta status, he was rarely affected by anything a real Omega needs. Except one or two things when he got overly stressed and needed to feel alright again. Especially when Sasuke wasn’t next to him. 

His lover had never seen him when he became like that. Mostly because when he returned to be by his side once more, those urges die away and Naruto would feel at ease again. He scratched his arm, sighing. It had been almost two weeks since he had properly seen Sasuke. There was a new project at work that had his Alpha’s attention and he, himself, with coaching the volleyball team left him with no time to properly stay home and talk to the Alpha. He missed Sasuke. And he was sure that the man felt the same way. 

When he got home, he made a beeline to the bathroom. It had been a while since these urges appeared but he had long figured out that it would pass by faster if he let himself indulge in them. It also had him feeling safer while he waited for Sasuke. It was these times that scents were particularly stronger to him, his nose becoming tad sensitive. Sniffing, he took off his clothes and showered. Donning just an underwear on, he got to the closet and shuffled through his Alpha’s clothes. At the bottom of the cupboard were the softest blankets he kept for these kinds of times. Sasuke never questioned it, assuming it was one of Naruto’s quirks and at the thought of the man, a wash of warmth and pride filled him. 

Clutching on an armful of clothes, he dumped them on their bed, arranging things to his liking. A little tucking of clothes here and there, pillows properly arranged to create a circular barrier and his blankets covering underneath the sheets so he was soft and warm. But what would really sell this comfort was when he got out Sasuke’s hoodie. One that he had been wearing since university days. Worn out at the edges but still smelt strongly of him seeing how it was one of his most used clothing, Naruto wore it. Settling into his—nest—he shuffled under the blankets and relaxed his body. 

There was still something missing. Sasuke. He just needed the Alpha here to feel complete. He couldn’t have that though, not when the man was busy with work. Grabbing his phone that he managed to bring with him before ditching everything else, he looked through Sasuke’s messages. It was then his phone rang, said man calling him. 

Hesitating just for a second, he answered it with a, “Yeah?”

“You didn’t answer me,” Sasuke said, his voice coming out soft but undoubtedly tired. There were some murmurs at the background. He must be still in his meeting or whatever it was he was doing for the project then. “Naruto.”

“What?” Naruto said, a tad dazed at just hearing Sasuke’s voice. Fuck. He wasn’t really himself since the urges began and now giving into it, he wanted nothing more but to get lost in the deep voice and sleep. “Sorry. I got occupied.”

Sasuke remained quiet for a bit before he said, “Are you okay?”

Perceptive as always. That thought had him smirking just a bit before he nodded, managing to catch himself just in time that he hadn’t verbalised his answer. “I’m fine,” he said. “I’m just tired.”

“Have you eaten your dinner?” Sasuke asked. 

“No.” Naruto really didn’t have much of an appetite when he got like this. Though, he did have cravings. Maybe a strawberry shortcake. Or Ichiraku’s Ramen. A sigh from the other side had him snapping back to reality. “What?”

“I asked,” Sasuke said, his voice no longer soft, bordering with worry. “If you want me to get you anything. I can order for you and have it delivered at your place.”

The thought of another person appearing before him when he was alone without his Alpha had him shaking his head. A weird noise escaped his lips, before he slapped his mouth, eyes widening at what happened. “N-No, I’m fine—”

“What’s going on?” Sasuke asked, cutting him off. “You sound really…weird.”

He tried to form the right words but he didn’t know how to tell Sasuke about this. He had never seen him like this before and really, why would he? Naruto always got better the second his lover was nearby him again. But he missed him now. And hearing him but not being able to see him was messing up with his instincts. He preferred being a Beta most of the time, but sometimes he wondered if it would be easier if he was just straight up an Omega. At least he wouldn’t be stuck in two places like this. At least he could be honest with Sasuke and make an excuse that it was just his instincts.

“ _Naruto_ ,” Sasuke said, his firm voice forcing through his thoughts. “I’ll buy you Ichiraku’s Ramen. I’ll be back in an hour. Can you stay on the line for me?”

It took a few seconds for that to register in his head. As if reality had taken a cold bucket of water to douse over him, he sat up. “What? What about your work?” he said, looking around his nest. 

“We’re almost done,” Sasuke said as the background noise faded. “Tonight’s the last day. And I’ve finalised what I wanted to finalise so I’m coming home.”

_Home_. 

The word never failed to make him light on his feet. His heart squeezed in his chest at the thought of him being able to see his lover again. To properly hold him close after so long. He glanced around him, waiting for the urge to hide his nest to appear. But…this time—it was not there. Instead, it had him wanting to melt into this comfortable place while he waited for Sasuke to come back. To see him like this and tell the man everything. A soft smile crawled on his lips. 

“Okay,” Naruto said. “I’ll see you in a bit then.”

“Stay on the line,” Sasuke said. 

“Sasuke,” he said, softly. “I’m fine. I’ll tell you what’s going on when you get here, okay?”

There was protest on the other side, but no actual words were tossed at him. Just a quiet that sounded loud enough to _be_ a protest. A chuckle escaped his lips as the image of Sasuke pouting crossed his mind. The Alpha would deny it with all his might but his pout was the cutest. 

“Fine,” Sasuke said, obviously reluctant. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Everything’s fine, right?”

“It is,” Naruto said as he caressed the soft blankets underneath him. “You’ll see.”

When the call ended, he tossed his phone next to him and took in a deep breath. He turned to his side and gathered Sasuke’s pillow, pushing it against his face to inhale his scent. Knowing that his Alpha was on his way back, the slight ache in his chest lessened, allowing him to finally breathe. The fuzziness in his mind faded just a tad but the tiredness of the past two weeks still had him rooted on his bed. He could think of the words to say to Sasuke when he ultimately walked in on him like this but he also didn’t think there was anyway he could explain this properly. 

It seemed like minutes when a soft mutter caught his attention. Snapping his eyes opened, sleepiness weighing in his gaze, he turned his attention to the doorway. 

Had he dozed off by accident? 

Sasuke was standing there, his eyes wide as he took in the scene before him. His shoulders were tensed and his hair was a mess, some of his bangs almost covering one side of his eyes. Naruto yawned, the first tendrils of nervousness curled over his heart. Forcing nonchalance, he sat up. Rubbing the back of his neck and placing Sasuke’s pillow on his lap, he smiled at the taller man. 

“Hey, you’re back,” Naruto said, finally taking in his fill of the Alpha before him. The man looked the same as the day he left him for work. Just there were slight shadows underneath his eyes, a clear sign he hadn’t been getting enough rest. Frowning, he made move to get out of his nest when Sasuke made a noise that had him stopping. “Sasuke?”

“What…” Sasuke searched his face, eyebrows furrowing. He pointed at the nest before he dropped his hand. “Is that…a nest?”

Naruto settled back on the bed. He caressed the blanket underneath him before he nodded, his skin heating up at the curious look crossing over his lover’s face. He remained quiet, letting the emotions to pass by Sasuke’s features until realisation dawned on him. 

“You’re nesting,” Sasuke said. “Is it because of your…those recessive…”

A little amused at the loss of words, he nodded. “Yeah,” he said. A certain part of him fidgeted as he looked around his nest, wanting to make it presentable for his Alpha. When he moved to do just that, Sasuke took a step closer, halting his hands. “Sasuke…can you stop standing there like you’ve seen a ghost? Do you like it? Do you need me to keep it away? Because—”

“No!” Sasuke’s words were loud, startling him into silence. Naruto hunched his shoulders close to his chest, eyeing his lover warily. Sasuke shook his head, taking a small step back. It was then those pale cheeks pinked a little. “No,” the Alpha said, voice softening. “I like it. Love it. Naruto…this is beautiful. I didn’t know you nested.”

Naruto’s nervousness vanished at just those words. Pride washed over him as he grinned. “Thanks,” he said, relaxing. “I don’t nest. Not often. This is like…my fourth time, I think.” He counted in his head the times he did. Yeah, four times. “Twice when…you were away from me.”

The last part of his admission had him squirming a little from shyness. He kept the smile on his face, however. It was then Sasuke’s shoulders relaxed and a smile so soft crawled on his face. 

“And the reason I didn’t get to see it?” Sasuke said, though it wasn’t accusatory, just curious.

“I…don’t know,” Naruto said as he glanced at his nest again. “I just didn’t feel like keeping a nest when you come back. It’s like the urges go away immediately.”

Sasuke’s smile turned into a brief frown. “But…what about today? I’m here and…”

“I wanted to show you.” Naruto smiled at the surprise on his Alpha’s face. “I just wanted to show you. And…” He cleared his throat as he dropped his gaze to his lap. “Wanted to invite you inside, I guess.”

“Naruto…” Sasuke sounded breathless. And it had the tan-skinned man smiling even wider. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Naruto said, seriously as he met those dark eyes. Those eyes that were overflowing with affection. “Yeah, man. Come on in.” Just as Sasuke took a step forward, he decided on something else. “Wait! Take a shower first. And then…come in.”

He expected to see the Alpha roll his eyes but instead, he only nodded. Almost obediently. Which was odd because Sasuke was stubborn first and obedient last. He smiled, settling back against his pillows as he hugged Sasuke’s, waiting for the man to be done with his shower. It seemed like it was only ten minutes before the Alpha walked out of the bathroom, wearing a thin white shirt and a pair of pyjama pants. 

Naruto eyed him as the man stood at the entrance of the bathroom, not making a move to come closer. A little confused at the sudden cautiousness, he gestured at his lover to come here. Sasuke then walked closer to him. Once again, he stood at the side of the bed, not moving any closer. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto said, frowning. “What are you doing?”

“Ah,” Sasuke said, eyeing his nest. 

A little tired of waiting around, he grabbed Sasuke by his hand and tried to pull him into his nest. He stopped when the Alpha froze the second one of his knee pressed on the mattress. His heart clenched in his chest and a sense of dread washed over him. 

“Wait, is this making you uncomfortable?” Naruto panicked then. “I know you don’t like Omegas. Is this making you uneasy? I’ll—”

Sasuke reached to grab the back of his neck and pull him close until his lips were pressed against his. It was a chaste kiss but one that had successfully blanked his mind and silenced him. Staring at the Alpha with a red face, he took in the expression of nervousness on his lover’s face. 

“I’m not uneasy,” Sasuke said, quietly. “I just wasn’t sure if I should be doing anything without your permission. I know how much a nest means to an Omega.”

Naruto’s heart warmed then, his fear died to replace it with affection. So much love. He grabbed Sasuke’s face and pulled him close again to kiss him. Giving him a fiery kiss that had him breathless, he pulled away to grin. 

“I’m not really an Omega,” Naruto said. “You can come in. It has always felt empty without you.”

Sasuke’s shoulders sagged then as he nodded. Finally, he moved to sit next to him. It was that very moment the emptiness in his chest left and replacing it was a sense of calmness. As if the missing piece to a puzzle was found. He shuffled closer to Sasuke before he tossed a leg over his lap and pressed his face against his shoulder, letting his scent with a hint of soap to settle over his senses. A gentle hand cradled the back of his neck before those long fingers buried in his hair. 

“This is new,” Sasuke said, voice gentle without any hint of confusion. 

Naruto hummed, wrapping an arm over his waist. “A good type of new or?”

“Good.” Sasuke’s lips pressed against the side of his head as if he wanted to assure him. “How does it…how does it happen?”

The blond-haired man let that question sink in his head for a few seconds before he pulled away to tilt his face up. Catching the dark eyes, he smiled and squeezed his Alpha. “I don’t know. It just comes when you’re not around. When I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Sasuke searched his face before his face fell. Just a tad. Alarmed at that reaction, Naruto pressed a hand on his face, raising his eyebrows. The Alpha’s hand left the back of his head to brush some of his hair from his forehead. 

“I’m right here this time,” Sasuke said. “Was I…Did I not—”

“Sasuke!” Naruto’s eyes widened as he shook his head. “No! I didn’t mean that you let me down or anything. I just haven’t seen you in two weeks properly because _we’re_ both busy. It’s not your fault. I just feel a bit better when I nest while I wait for you. Because I know you’ll come back.”

“Oh.” It was a short response but it had him relaxing nevertheless. Patting Sasuke’s face, he dropped his hand to wrap around his waist again. “I see. So, this is why you have these blankets.”

“Yeah,” Naruto said, chuckling. 

“What happens during these times?” Sasuke sounded curious, gazing at him with eyebrows raised. 

“My senses get heightened,” he said. “And my instincts urge me to gather your things and surround myself with it. But that’s about it. Nothing else.” He shrugged when Sasuke hummed. “I never experience anything else but this.”

Sasuke pulled him closer. “When did this even start happening?”

Naruto wracked his brain for the first memories when he had the urge. “I think my first one was when I had been an orphan. I just needed a safe space.” At the squeeze on his body, he simply smiled. “And then the second time…it was when we went to different universities. I think you were on an assignment busy week and we couldn’t meet for a month or so. I—just nested then. I still had a few things of you and…” 

Sasuke sighed. “That wasn’t a pleasant time. And the third time?”

“When you went on your business trip that clashed with our anniversary,” Naruto said, giving him as sheepish smile when Sasuke pecked his forehead. Curiously, he poked Sasuke’s stomach, grinning when the Alpha jolted. “Are you really fine with my…weird behaviour?”

“Weird?” Sasuke rubbed his back before he dragged his hand to cup his neck. “Why would it be weird?”

“Well,” Naruto said before he pushed away to sit properly. Sasuke frowned as he brought his hands away from his body. “I’m a Beta.”

“Yeah?” Sasuke sat straighter. “And?”

“And,” Naruto said, scratching the back of his neck. “I…I wasn’t supposed to be born with any Omegan genes. Not at all.”

Sasuke remained quiet as he placed his chin on his palm, his elbow on his thigh. “But you do.”

“I do.” Naruto tried to find the right words. “Betas aren’t supposed to have those…instincts. I…It’s not normal?”

“I hate how Omegas smell and their heat scent makes me sick,” Sasuke said, deadpanning as he stared right into Naruto’s eyes. “I’m not normal then.”

“Sasuke, no, that’s not the same,” Naruto said, shaking his head. 

“How is it not?” Sasuke said. “Why must people be put in boxes and be defined that those are what makes someone normal?” Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. The Alpha sighed before he sat straighter, grabbing Naruto’s shoulders. “We don’t have to be normal to be ourselves.”

His heart squeezed in his chest at the look on his lover’s face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, stupid,” Sasuke said, smiling when Naruto rolled his eyes. “I like the things you do. The way you are. As long as you rely on me, you don’t have to worry about being normal with me.”

Naruto grasped a hand, clenching on those pale fingers. “I do rely on you. More than anyone else.”

Sasuke’s dark eyes sparkled in warmth. “Come here.”

He didn’t resist his Alpha when Sasuke pulled him to sit on his lap. Wrapping his arms around his waist, allowing those tan hands to settling on his shoulder, they stared at each other. He tightened his grip around those hips, smirking when Naruto shifted a little on his legs. 

“You need to understand something,” Sasuke said, catching his attention with how low and serious his voice was. He rarely heard Sasuke use this tone. Nervously, he nodded, ears open for whatever it was that his lover wanted to say. “Normal is what society has decided to make it easier on them. If it doesn’t fit for us, we don’t have to worry about it. We can make up our own normal.”

It was then he sagged under the immense relief washing over him. He hadn’t realised that he had been harbouring little tendrils of worry about his behaviour until Sasuke pulled it out of him and threw it at his face. With gentle words and a firm reminder that he was fine the way he was. Eyes watering, he hugged Sasuke and buried his face against his shoulder. 

“When did you become a philosopher,” Naruto whispered, chuckling when he was tipped on his back and Sasuke hovering over him. 

“Since I realised you need to be told often how much you mean to me,” Sasuke whispered as he pressed his forearms against each side of Naruto’s head, their noses brushing. The words settled deep in him, having him growing breathless. “And reminded that you’re it for me.”

“Sasuke…”

“I love you for you, idiot,” Sasuke said. “So, love yourself too.”

Naruto thinned his lips, resisting the urge to bawl like a baby at the tender words. When Sasuke brushed some of his hair from his forehead and closed the distance to place his lips on his skin, he couldn’t help a tear from sliding down his temples. He was so in love with this man before him and he couldn’t believe he had been so lucky to have him. 

“I love you,” Naruto whispered as he cupped the side of Sasuke’s neck with one hand. 

Sasuke only leaned his head down and pressed his lips against his. As they kissed, he pulled the Alpha further down until they were flushed tight, the warmth radiating from the pale-skinned man engulfed him. Had him tied down and unable to run away from the love being poured out onto him. And as Sasuke looked at him with those dark eyes, reminding him once again how safe he was, he forgot all his worries. 

This was the Alpha he was marrying and mating. 

What a lucky man he was. 


End file.
